<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】Chance Encounter by HoneyChocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205729">【佐鸣】Chance Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyChocolate/pseuds/HoneyChocolate'>HoneyChocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, sasunaru - Fandom, 佐鸣 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Love at First Sight, M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyChocolate/pseuds/HoneyChocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p># 佐鸣<br/># 现代大学生背景AU<br/># PG18</p><p>鸣人在不知情的情况下被好朋友牙安排了一场blind date. 原本想逃开的鸣人在相约的餐厅里得到了意想不到的收获. 在一场无需明言的逐力中, 两个充满默契的灵魂无论在什么场合相遇都会被互相牵引.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>充满默契的灵魂无论在什么场合相遇，都会彼此相互吸引。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>推搡之间他们挤进了宿舍大楼的走火通道。</p><p>耳边全是彼此的呻吟和喘息中，两个人的嘴唇放佛被施了魔咒一般，都不愿离开对方。激烈的亲吻持续着足足超过一分钟，双方好似饥渴的野兽一般要将对方吃入腹中。话虽如此，鸣人可没有暴露隐私的癖好。这个楼梯通道平时很多学生都会用，充满活力的年轻人大多时候情愿走楼梯也不会愿意去等那台慢悠悠的宿舍电梯。</p><p>拉扯间，鸣人稍稍恢复一点理智。</p><p>“喂，我们不是要在这里进行下去吧？”</p><p>对方听了嗤笑一声，“我无所谓，看你的？”</p><p>鸣人还没来得及反驳，近在眼前的人微微低下头舔了一舔鸣人充满水迹又红润的双唇。仅仅是刹那间，火花再次被点燃，两人又抵着墙角开始唇舌之间的斗争。</p><p>果然有个学生不合时宜的推开门走进了楼梯通道。</p><p>“SHIT” 暗自在心里吐槽了一下的鸣人推开了身上的人。</p><p>就算再怎么情动，他可不想被同住在一栋宿舍的同学围观自己跟另一个男性在学校宿舍的楼梯通道里上演干柴烈火，而且还是跟一个刚认识不到一小时的男人，虽然对方该死的性感。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>一个小时前</p><p>“啊，牙？我已经到了你预约的餐厅了。下次你再背着我把我卖了，看大爷我会不会把你打得半死不活！”</p><p>“嘿别这样嘛兄弟！还不是看在你是我们群里，除丁次和志乃之外仅剩的处男，我可是托了好些关系才帮你制造了这个浪漫的blind date！我还没要求你感谢我呢！”</p><p>“我呸！别整天把‘处男’‘处男’ 的挂在嘴边。你没经过我同意，万一来赴约的是个四不像那怎么办？ ”</p><p>“吼！安啦安啦，对方可是经济系的名人哦，听说喜欢他的人多到能围着整个校园一大圈！”</p><p>鸣人一边听着好友牙在电话的那头天花龙凤的吹着牛，翻了一遍又一遍的白眼。啧怎么搞的，我漩涡鸣人大爷，体育系的系草，风靡校园的万人迷，竟也沦落到要blind date才能脱单吗？</p><p>鸣人懊惱地绕着头发，一边不情愿的扫了眼约定好的餐厅橱窗。</p><p>话说是blind date, 可为什么偏偏要选在学校附近啊？要是对方不合胃口的话到时候在学校见到那岂不是尴尬得要死！</p><p>“啊啊啊啊，好麻烦的说！” 大脑开始当机的鸣人一边大吼一边对着空气挥拳，旁边路过的路人甲对他投以了看弱智的憐憫眼神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从小跟鸣人玩到大的朋友一向都知晓鸣人的性向。当鸣人经历了九九八十一次跟自己内心的小天使和恶魔做生死斗争后终于鼓起勇气跟身边的死党出柜时，一班大男孩都笑得停不下来。</p><p>“我们早就知道了，傻瓜。” 鹿丸一边说着一边拍了拍眼角红红的鸣人。</p><p>“是啊，每次我们外出跟隔壁赤沙高中联谊时，你的样子可是像奔赴战场般的一副死样子！” </p><p>牙搂着鸣人的肩膀逗趣得说着，一边不忘继续逗弄鸣人软绵绵的脸颊。</p><p>听着朋友一句句的吐槽式安慰，原本还战战栗栗的鸣人渐渐压制住了想哭的冲动。从初中开始觉醒的性向，说早不晚，让自己着实不知如何应对。好在高中毕业之后，一班大男孩也顺利考进了同一所大学，木叶大学。鸣人进入了梦寐以求的新闻及传媒系，鹿丸考进了法律政治系，牙和志乃进入了生物系，而丁次则考进了商学院。</p><p>纵使大学的学科再严，也阻止不了想要谈恋爱那蠢蠢欲动的少年心。</p><p>鹿丸早就在高中的辩论赛中认识了另一所赤沙高中的辩论社王牌，手鞠。牙在一次带赤丸去大学附近的动物医务诊所，认识了一位在那里兼职的护理。至于丁次和志乃，一个早就已经跟零食生死相随了，另外一个則迷恋昆虫到貌似对谈恋爱压根没什么想法。</p><p>单纯如鸣人，自从高中出柜之后至今还是一枚纯情的A0 [1]。别说约会，他平时可是乖的连什么爱情动作片啊，什么dating app都没用过的说！更别提现在竟然大胆的在牙的威逼利诱之下来见不知名不知姓的对象！虽然...对方貌似跟他是同一个圈子的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？鸣人你就好好感谢我的神助攻吧。我敢保证你见完对方之后就能顺利脱单哟！对方的名字叫宇智波…”</p><p>“吵死了！” 鸣人不等牙说完最后一句话，便大声回了一句后立刻挂了电话。</p><p>6:50分，离约定的时间还有10分钟。</p><p>看了看手表后，鸣人懊恼地深深叹了一口气，抬手推开了这家餐厅的玻璃门。</p><p>这次blind date的地点选在了一家非常有气氛的fusion餐厅。这家餐厅并不像传统的日式餐厅那般，室内装潢非常的工业风。开放式的厨房外面连接着现代化的酒吧台，不规则的砖头墙壁搭配着灰冷色调的油漆。而恰到好处的熏暗灯光，让人有种步入美酒的沉醉感觉。桌台也不像一般的餐厅那样，反而是采用了黑色调的哑光桌椅。而在空气中荡然着地背景音乐，chillhop的随性让整个餐厅充满无拘无束的浪漫氛围。装潢每一处无一不透露着这家餐厅主人的品味。</p><p>可鸣人现在并没有多余的心思去留意这些充满品味的装潢细节，现在的他心里只想赶快见一面然后拒绝那甚至还不知道名字的神秘对象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>约定的见面时间是7点整，而等待的过程流逝的非常慢。</p><p>感受到时间即将倒数来到约定的时刻，紧张到额头开始冒冷汗的鸣人打算在等待的同时点一杯饮料为自己缓解心中的烦躁感。</p><p>低头看着酒单的鸣人并没有抬起头看前来桌边的服务生。阅读着酒单的同时，耳边响起了一道充满磁性的男低音。</p><p>“要点什么？”</p><p>“嗯，请问有什么好介绍的吗？我是第一次来这家餐厅的说。”</p><p>话毕鸣人惯性的抬头看向声音的出处，视线对上的时候鸣人微微愣住了。</p><p>这名服务生长得过分的好看。不，不止好看，是该死的让人挪不开眼睛。对方两目低垂注视着鸣人，高挺的鼻梁，一双乌黑深邃的桃花眼，犹如雕刻般的下巴线条，还有稍长落在脸颊两侧的刘海，让鸣人一时语塞心跳不止。</p><p>感受到鸣人呆呆视线的服务生嗤笑了一声，微薄的嘴唇开口说道，“我觉得Mai Tai很适合你。”</p><p>鸣人笨拙的收起自己热烈的视线，机械似的偏过头口齿不清的回道 “啊…哦，那那就有劳了。”</p><p>该死，作为一名花丛老手（不），自己刚刚竟然那么失态！话说方才自己是因为被对方的颜值刹到走神了吗？不说他的颜值，单是他那磁性低沉的嗓音就快让自己的耳朵投降了。</p><p>恼羞了一阵，鸣人缓缓挪动视线小心翼翼地看向餐厅里，好似要追寻刚刚离开不久的某人。</p><p>过了一会，另外一名服务生走來呈上了刚刚鸣人点的那杯色彩斑斓的调酒。唇舌间酸甜的朗姆酒和搭配恰到好处的几种不同甜腻味道让鸣人缓了缓有些乱的气息。</p><p>稍稍放松心情的鸣人耳间听着让人放松的音乐，刚才短暂的对视已经点燃了自己内心的悸动。鸣人的目光继续流连在餐厅的不同角落，看了看吧台的方向，厨房的出入口，哪里都没再见到那个人的身影。</p><p>难道是下班了？鸣人思索着。</p><p>仅仅是一个短短的互动，就让自己这样蠢蠢欲动。如果今晚不是这样的场合遇见的话，我就能…鸣人一边在脑里吐槽一边焦急地摸着酒杯的边缘。</p><p> </p><p>6:58分，離约定的时间还有2分钟。</p><p>要离开吗？鸣人思考着，反正还没跟牙约定的这个人见面，而且比起这个连名字都不知道的blind date，现在遇到了更让他在意的家伙…</p><p> </p><p>6:59分，離约定的时间还剩下1分钟。</p><p>管他的！反正这次约会也不是他想来的，大不了之后好好跟牙道歉。鸣人一边想着，一边叫来服务生打算结账离开。</p><p>希望下次来这家餐厅得時候能再遇见刚刚那个人…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么，还没见到人就放飞机是你的风格吗？”</p><p>低下头去大衣的口袋里找钱包的鸣人再次听到了那道低沉磁性的声音，错愕间鸣人抬头看见了刚刚为自己点饮料的男生落座在自己的对面。</p><p>跟方才为自己点饮料时的衣着不同，眼前的人现在穿着一身休闲，白色的衬衫外面搭配着一件深蓝色的毛衣，稍稍整理過的黑髮，让对方看起来更加英俊高冷又禁欲。</p><p>“额，你刚刚说什么？”</p><p>鸣人搞不清发生什么事，刚刚哪里都寻不到的身影，现在正坐在自己对面，深邃好看的双眼正直直地注视着他。</p><p>“啧，看来还是个胆小鬼。”</p><p>看着鸣人一脸懵懂的样子，对方一边勾唇一边嘲笑道。</p><p>愣是再迟钝鸣人也听懂了对方是在笑话他，一下子反应过来反驳对方，</p><p>“混蛋！你说谁是胆小鬼！不对，你为什么要坐在这里？“ 鸣人就像被炸毛的猫咪一般，瞪着圆滚滚的一双蓝眼睛看着眼前这名不速之客。</p><p>“不是约好了7点么？“ 对方挑眉回复。</p><p>“什么7点？“ </p><p>鸣人还是没有反应过来，更何況他要赶在那位有可能是四不像的不知名人士来临之前赶快离开这里啊！</p><p>不知道为什么，看见眼前这个一脸稚气脸颊有着六道猫须的男生，无辜的样子就是惹得他忍不住想捉弄挑衅，好似期望能看到更多有趣的反应。</p><p>“呵，不要告诉我你什么都不知道就来了。”</p><p>对方像似猜到了鸣人困惑的原因，勾起薄唇继续吐槽道，”真是个吊车尾。”</p><p>待看着鸣人还是一脸没搞清楚状况的蠢样子，对方终于放弃了玩弄的语气，“跟你一样，我也是被邀约来见面的。你，就是‘漩涡鸣人’吧？”</p><p>“欸你怎么知道我的名字？！你说你也是被邀约来的…难, 难道你就是那个四不像？！” 终于理清楚状况的鸣人突口而出，喊出了自己心中安给对方的花名。</p><p>“额，啊哈哈抱歉。” </p><p>鸣人干笑着道歉，“我不是故意的，可我确实事先并不知道约会的对象是你。” </p><p>鸣人饶了绕头发一脸不好意思地解释着。</p><p>“从你踏进餐厅的那一刻我就知道是你了。”  对方回答道， 但又没有继续更多的解释。</p><p>沉迷于对方好看的眉眼和磁性的声线，鸣人毫无意识的舔了舔嘴唇，“啊啊哦，原来是这样，你在这里打工吗？“</p><p>“不，这里是我哥的一位朋友开的餐厅，平时下课后有空都会来这里帮忙。”，对方看了看手錶，而後抬起眼看向鸣人，“约在这里是因为下班后刚好可以连接晚餐时间。”</p><p>原来是这样，他平时在这里帮忙啊…听着对方的话语，鸣人思索着默默的记下对方的下班时间，视线毫不避讳的不愿挪开一分。</p><p>“…如果你再继续这样看着我，我会以为你想要的不是晚餐，虽然现在已经是晚餐的时间了。”</p><p>被热烈注视着的男生露出了一丝玩味地笑容，好看到犹如一杯让人沉醉的Boulevardier，温暖着寒冬的火焰，蕴含着好似随时都能一触即发的危險。</p><p>鸣人害羞的微微低下头，可眼睛却依然直直地锁着对方，</p><p>“…如果是呢？”</p><p>虽然表面还能侃侃维持冷静，但鸣人的内心早就已经排山倒海了，连掩饰着自己内心的激动都变得那么困难。</p><p>听到了意外性的回答后坐在对面的男生微微一愣，看着鸣人红得仿佛要滴血的臉頰，终是抵不住低声喊了句 ，</p><p> </p><p>“Damn!“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>不欲在楼道里多呆一刻的鸣人用手推开了两人之间的距离，他挽起对方的手快速地往自己宿舍的楼层走去。经过几个熟悉的同学時，鸣人特意低下头，免得被发现了好似正在做某件不见得光的事情。</p><p>“你要带我去哪里，嗯？” </p><p>对方看着神似容易被惊吓的小兽鸣人，忍不住笑了出声。</p><p>“别废话，跟着我走就是了。” </p><p>鸣人头也不回的拉着对方，继续迈开长腿大步走向更高的楼层。</p><p>终于来到鸣人所住的那个宿舍楼层，走过了长长的走廊，转角来到了他的房间 ‘307’。一打开房间的门，两个迫不及待的青年又开始了新的一轮激吻。一阵一阵像过电似的酥麻感觉汹涌地向小腹和早已硬的发烫的下身涌去。</p><p>鸣人的皮肤本来就像被阳光亲吻过一般，比起身边像白斩鸡肤色一般的朋友，鸣人蜜色的肌肤彰显著他过人的活力。跟一般的混血儿不同，他虽然有着一头张扬的金发和好比晴空的蓝色眼睛，除了那饱满的双唇，他的外貌却更靠近亚洲人的长相，还有些微的婴儿肥衬托着这阳光元气中又不失可爱的帅气。</p><p>在接连不断地唇舌绞缠时，鸣人整个人早就染上了源源不绝的情动颜色。对方注视着鸣人半闭着眼睛喘气，联想起在餐厅里见到的本就很灵动的一双蓝眸，现在水光滟滟的充满雾水。迷离的眼神让看到此情此景的人更加难耐，原本就不多得的忍耐似乎就要倾巢而出吞灭眼前这个惹人垂涎的猎物。</p><p>撩拨之间，鸣人想要伸手去把房间的门锁上。对方看到了想惩罚鸣人的不专心，恶作剧一般把鸣人的手拦截下来。</p><p>“我可没有暴露自己隐私的癖好，等一下有人过来找我怎么办？” 鸣人瞪了一眼面前的人。</p><p>“嗯，那你小声点。” 对方像是故意般回答道。</p><p>门没来得及上锁，窗帘也没来得及拉上。</p><p> </p><p>这栋宿舍的设计非常特别，大楼是正方形的，中间镂空的设计在地面那一层是一个人工花园，等学生能在学习空档之中感受到大自然的拥抱。走廊在中间，宿舍房间的设计分别有面相外面风景的房间和面相里面镂空的套间。这样的采光设计确保了无论是面相外面还是内里的宿舍房间都能得到充足的阳光。</p><p>而鸣人的宿舍正好是转角面向里面镂空的房间，一打开窗帘就可以看到对面宿舍和卧室里学生的每个举动。这样的设计拉近了学生之间的距离，同时也让很多容易感到寂寞的学生能感觉到被包围的氛围。</p><p>尽管是刚从“晚餐”回来，很多的宿舍房间有的同学已经开了灯，从远处看黄色的灯光有种cozy的感觉。而没有开灯的房间，里面的学生还在享受着晚霞带来的那醉人的由橙色，紫色，粉红色相交的夕阳风景。</p><p> </p><p>舔舐间两人来到床边，鸣人双手被摁在床上，身上的人原本高冷禁欲的气质现在早已荡然无存。对方重重地压在他身上，开始吮吸他敏感的耳垂和线条优美的脖颈。</p><p>“喂！喂！ 别这么猴急啊！把窗帘也拉上啊混蛋！” </p><p>鸣人抗议道，毕竟视力好的人，或许真的可以从宿舍的另一边看进窗户，看到他们这色气满满的大-型-动-作-片，而且还是live！</p><p>“我可没心思去管那些”，对方闻言微微抬起来一边的眉毛，“再说，又不是什么见不得人的事，不是么？“</p><p>鸣人的抗议又一次被身上的捕猎者无情的决绝。算了，反正天色也渐渐地暗下来，不开灯的话也看不见室内…该说多方是不拘小节呢还是不拘小节呢还是不拘小节呢，罢了...</p><p>此時他们开始撕扯对方身上碍事的衣物，撕扯间双手也不忘继续在对方身上点火。待鸣人身上的衣物被脱的差不多，对方火热的吻开始星星点点从上到下，落在了鸣人的脖子，胸脯和腹肌之间。鸣人大口大口的喘着气，试图挣脱这前所未有的溺水感。对方像品尝猎物一般，把万年纯情的鸣人的神智再次推向快感的边缘，而对方也十分满意看到鸣人沉沦時情动的神色。</p><p>对方节骨分明的双手开始向鸣人的身下游走，有一下没一下的揉捏着鸣人的大腿根部。</p><p>“告诉我，你想我怎么做。” </p><p>对方故意逗弄一般，压低嗓子问话的时候嘴里的热气喷在鸣人敏感的地方。</p><p>“唔…混蛋…”</p><p>全身软绵无力的鸣人呜咽着像只脱力的小兽一般，双臂交叉掩盖着自己早已红彤彤的臉頰。</p><p>顷刻间对方拨开碍事的内裤，鸣人的分身被包含在一片火热湿润之中。鸣人被这突然的进攻激发的大大呻吟出来。对方好似熟知鸣人的敏感带，一阵一阵的唇舌进攻让鸣人的双眼充满泪水，连本来害羞的低低呻吟都变得分外激昂。</p><p>在对方富有技巧的舔砥中，鸣人放弃了最后的抵抗。对方突然放开鸣人脆弱的分身，得以短暂缓气的鸣人看着對方起身跪立在自己的双腿之间。那好看的身影一边慢条斯理的解开自己衬衫的纽扣，深邃迷蒙的双眼正目不转睛地注视着身下的自己。</p><p>鸣人发现眼前这性感的该死的男人有着非常好看的双手，修长有力的手指骨节分明，非常适合弹钢琴。跟自己因为喜爱运动被阳光晒出来的健康肤色不同，对方全身的肤色都非常白，而此时经过激烈的前戏引导下，白皙的脸庞和前胸都染上了情欲的绯红。</p><p>就在对方松开裤子的拉链之后，鸣人修长的双腿被抬起架在了对方的肩膀两旁，鸣人微微抬起头，待看到对方的尺寸之后着实被吓到了 。</p><p>跟对方斯文高冷的外表不同，那灼热粗壮的分身看起来像等待着伺机进攻的洪水猛兽。</p><p>“不行！不行地说！” </p><p>鸣人挣扎着就要脱离对方，往床的另一边逃跑。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>都到了这个地步怎么可能停的下来，对方看见鸣人的反应不愉悦的吼出一声。</p><p>我还是个纯情的处男啊！谁第一次就上全垒打啊？ ！</p><p>“我…我…总之不行的说！” </p><p>鸣人支支吾吾地扭开头，害怕再这样擦枪走火下去遭殃的可是自己的PP，明明一刻钟之前自己是那么不顾一切的热情如火，现在临近事发却又突然害羞地想打退堂鼓。</p><p>“第一次吗？” 对方退回一些距离，继续道 “...我也是。”</p><p>鸣人不语，对方又继续问道，“还要…继续吗？”</p><p>对方强忍下快要爆发的冲动冷静地看向犹疑中鸣人，他不愿逼迫鸣人，但是双手遂又开始四处游离安慰似的抚摸着鸣人的腰身。</p><p>鸣人的身体緩緩地被反转过来，变成了对方躺在床上，而鸣人则骑乘在对方健硕的腹肌上。鸣人身上的灰色背心下摆被拉长，本来一件短短薄薄的背心，硬是被往下拉扯到臀部之处。背心本来就是薄薄的棉质衣料，现在更是被拉扯到变的半透明。鸣人的双乳在这紧紧的束缚中印在了半透明的灰色衣物上。</p><p>啊啊害羞死了！我一个大男人的乳头为什么这么敏感啊！</p><p>鸣人从来没有任何一个时刻是像现在这般“嫌弃“自己反应诚实的身体。</p><p>看着鸣人困窘的神色，对方轻轻笑出了声，一只强而有力的手臂绕去鸣人背后扶着他的腰肢，随之抬起上半身靠近鸣人的胸脯，舌头以转圈的方式挑逗着战栗在空气中的娇弱乳頭，另一只手则故意去玩弄也挺翘在空气中的另一边。</p><p>本来就被拉扯到半透明的灰色背心，现在鸣人胸前的两点都被逗弄地湿透，看上去仿佛是鸣人自己的双乳的蜜汁浸湿了胸前的衣物。</p><p>对方趁鸣人一晃神，拉起鸣人的一只手套弄起两根肿胀到不行的分身。一边被对方玩弄自己的乳首，一边被下身的摩擦揉搓着，鸣人的意识又开始被快感征服，昂起头全身心沉溺在这情欲的海洋之中。而对方也不好受，看着坐在自己身上的人迷茫投入得过分煽情，他的那里已经紧绷叫嚣着快要爆发。</p><p>鸣人低头看向身下早已抛离冷静自若同样沉醉在情动的人，他们互相注视着，谁也没有说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此刻，房间内只剩下撩拨人心的呻吟和喘息声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无需言语，他们仿佛都知道下一步要做什么。对方抱着鸣人翻了个身，两个人的位置上下交换了，鸣人被重新按在床上。双方都已经频临在爆发的边缘，仿佛等待多一秒也是难耐。</p><p>“进来…”</p><p>鸣人终究忍耐不住那躁动的感觉，呜咽着哑声开口邀请道。</p><p>“痛的话要告诉我。”</p><p>对方的额头早就已经铺上一层汗，似是兴奋，更多的是担心。</p><p>先是耐心的抚弄着湿润的入口，而后热硬的粗壮一气呵成的进入了那个紧致的欢愉之地。</p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>两个人异口同声地释放出自己原始的欲望，一声低吼和高昂的呻吟充斥着这间不大不小的房间。</p><p>空气中本就暧昧甜腻的气氛一下子燃烧得更旺盛，让两个沉迷不能自拔的人犹如置身在无穷无尽的情欲火焰之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>过后，两人躺在床上嘲笑着对方的青涩。忽然间，鸣人的肚子突然响起了一道清脆的咕噜声。</p><p>“看来这次真的要吃晚餐了。” 对方英挺的眉眼勾起一个惹人心脏乱跳的微笑。</p><p>“混蛋，别笑！” </p><p>鸣人红着脸反驳，他可不愿意在这场刚开始萌芽的逐力关系中一直处于下风。</p><p>“重新认识，” 对方用手肘支撑起来，侧过身低头亲吻鸣人仍旧带着潮红湿润的眼角，“我叫宇智波佐助。”</p><p>“嗯。我早就知道了，四不像。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1] A0: A意指单身，0意指交往过的次数 （姨母笑）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>